An application developer may desire to create an application that can be accessible to users from all over the world (e.g., available to users that speak various languages). For example, to allow a user who speaks German to utilize the application developed in English, the application may be translated into German. A translator may translate an original string (e.g., corresponding to an original element of the application, such as a text string or a textbox user interface element), to generate a translated string. A reviewer may review the translated string to determine whether a translated element, corresponding to the translated string, fits within a space allotted for an original element corresponding to the original string (e.g., whether the translated textbox user interface element visually occludes other user interface elements due to an increased size resulting from the translated textbox user interface element being populated with the German translated string). The reviewer may also determine whether the translated string makes contextual sense in relation to other elements near the translated element. Unfortunately, identifying a translated string from a multitude of strings present in the application may be time consuming. Further, the reviewer may have difficulty identifying the translated element corresponding to the translated string and determining where the translated element should be placed within a user interface form of the application.